Tempest Shadow
Tempest Shadow, real name Fizzlepop Berrytwist, is the secondary antagonist-turned-supporting protagonist and main anti-heroine of the 2017 animated movie My Little Pony: the Movie. She is The Storm King's former second-in-command before he betrayed her, Grubber's boss, closest companion and friend and Twilight's arch-nemesis turned friend. She later became central character in the IDW comic Tempest's Tale. She is voiced by British-American actress Emily Blunt, who also played Princess Mary in Gulliver's Travels, Juliet in Gnomeo & Juliet, Freya in The Huntsman: A Winter's Tale, The Baker's Wife from Into the Woods and Evelyn Abbott from A Quiet Place and will later play Mary Poppins in Mary Poppins Returns Bio Tempest is a unicorn from Equestria who has lost her horn (and her magic) and joined the villainous side, acting as a henchpony for the Storm King. Jaded, angry and feeling betrayed by her friends in Equestria, Tempest has become the Storm King's second-in-command and chief bounty hunter, tasked with tracking down and capturing Twilight Sparkle and other Alicorn princesses. She has agreed on the mission in exchange for reinstating her magic and restore her horn. After Storm King betrayed her, Tempest was saved from being sucked into tornado by Twilight Sparkle's kindness, brought Tempest to remorseful. Tempest sacrifice herself, in exchange, to save Twilight by turned Storm King and herself into obsidian, only Tempest was revived by Twilight while petrified Storm King smashed into pieces. With one of the strongest story arcs in the movie, Tempest learns the true power of the magic of friendship. Role in Film Invasion During Canterlot's first Friendship Festival, she leads the Storm King's forces in an invasion of the city, demanding the magic of the four Alicorn princesses and turning Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance into obsidian statues when they refuse. After Twilight Sparkle and her friends escape, Tempest assumes control of the city, and the Storm King tasks her with securing all four princesses in exchange for restoring her horn. Tracking Mane Six Tempest tracks down Twilight to the desert city of Klugetown, where she roughs up some of the townsfolk for information. When Twilight and her friends escape her clutches again, she captures a new ally they've made named Capper. Under Capper's direction, Tempest initially heads toward Black Skull Island. But when she sees Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom in the opposite direction, she realizes Capper was lying. On board the pirate ship of Captain Celaeno, Tempest interrogates the crew about Twilight's whereabouts, unaware that she and the rest of the Mane Six are hiding below deck. After Twilight escapes her yet again, Tempest punishes Capper and Celaeno for their deception by destroying the airship on which they stand. Kidnapping Twilight Tempest eventually captures Twilight on the Basalt Beach after her selfish actions in Seaquestria cause her friends to abandon her. On Tempest's sky skiff, she reveals through song how an ursa minor attack left her hornless and scarred as a filly, cost her her friends, and left her with the outlook that friendship is meaningless. Despite Twilight's attempts to reason with a fellow pony, Tempest refuses to listen and turns her over to the Storm King in Canterlot. Betrayal and Redemption After the Storm King uses his Staff of Sacanas to steal the princesses' magic, Tempest reminds him of their deal for him to restore her horn. However, The Storm King reveals that he was simply using Tempest to become powerful and had no intention of fulfilling his end of the bargain. Following a brief confrontation between the two, Tempest nearly gets swept away in the Storm King's tornado, but Twilight saves her, leaving Tempest surprised that Twilight would still show her kindness, causing Tempest to realize that she had done and redeemed herself. Before the Storm King could get ready finish the two female ponies off, Twilight's friends arrive and blasted him away, causing him to lose his staff and create an uncontrollable storm. Tempest watches from the fallen rubble as Twilight manages to achieve the staff before she and the Storm King are swept away. Tempest becomes shocked by this before Twilight arrives safe and unharmed. Sacrifice and Revival When the Storm King is finally defeated, he tries a last-ditch attempt to turn Twilight to obsidian. Tempest, remembering that Twilight saved her earlier, jumps in the way of the Storm King's attack, turning her and the Storm King into black stone. While the Storm King shatters to pieces, Twilight uses the Staff of Sacanas to turn Tempest back to normal, and she helps Twilight to turning the other princesses back to normal, restoring magic and rebuilding Canterlot. Accepting friendship once again Near the end of the film, during Songbird Serenade's performance, Twilight approaches Tempest, who still laments the loss of her horn. Twilight helps Tempest see that her magic is still special and powerful, horn or no horn, and encourages her to stay in Equestria. Having accepted Twilight's friendship, Tempest creates a fireworks display for the Friendship Festival and reveals her real name as Fizzlepop Berrytwist. During the film's closing credits, Tempest dances and has fun with her many new friends as she seen on a bouncy house with Twilight and hoof bumping her, playing pinata with Grubber and using her magic to blast the pinata shape of the Storm King, which pops candy and dancing on stage, now a much more happier pony. TV series Tempest is mentioned by Twilight when she told Starlight that she rejected her offer to stay in Ponyville and spread the word of the Storm King's defeat and reveal the magic of friendship. Comic Tempest of Equestria Before the following events of My Little Pony The Movie, Tempest Shadow runaway from her home of Equestria after she revived her broken horn as well as her left eye scar. As she makes her way through the desert, narrating her journey via journal entries, she comes across Chummer's crashed airship with a trail of paw prints leading away from it and discovers the Misfortune Malachite among the scattered boxes. Just then, another airship appears, and Grubber and several Storm Creatures lower down from ropes and rope ladders. Grubber demands the Malachite from Tempest on behalf of the Storm King. When he blurts out that the gemstone contains a lot of magic, Tempest refuses to relinquish it. She fends off the Storm Creatures with her unstable magic and runs off. Some time later, Tempest makes her way to Klugetown to get information about the Malachite. Inside a saloon called The Hive, she overhears some creatures talking about the Storm King and his interest in magical artifacts. After ducking into an alleyway, Tempest takes out the Misfortune Malachite and wonders about using its magic to restore her horn. All of a sudden, she hears voices coming from the stone—echoes of its previous owners—warning her to get rid of it or else face terrible misfortune. Knowing that the Storm King will be coming for her, Tempest prepares to move on from Klugetown. She meets an Earth pony stallion named Rambler, who is pleased to meet another pony so far from Equestria. When he mentions that his caravan is about to leave for Bleak Valley, Tempest asks to join him, and Rambler happily obliges. Later, as the caravan passes through a snowy valley, Rambler asks Tempest why she's traveling, and Tempest says she lost something precious and is looking for a way to get it back. Even later, the caravan is suddenly ambushed by Storm Creatures searching for the Misfortune Malachite. Using Rambler as a decoy, Tempest tries to sneak away, but the Storm King appears before her. Intrigued by Tempest and her search for powerful magic, the Storm King compliments her for eluding his soldiers and offers her a position as his second-in-command after Strife's betrayal. He asks for the Misfortune Malachite in return, but Tempest refuses, saying she needs to get her horn back. The Storm King offers to restore Tempest's horn himself, saying after he conquers the world, he'll have more power than anyone. Tempest gives the Malachite to the Storm King but warns him that it is said to bring bad luck. While Tempest says she doesn't believe in bad luck, placing fault for all of her recent misfortune on others—including herself—the Storm King is convinced of the Malachite's curse and crushes the gem in his hand. Since the Storm King desires magic, Tempest tells him about Equestria and offers to help him conquer it in exchange for fixing her horn. The Storm King agrees, and he shakes the hoof of his new commander. Tempest's Tale After the events of My Little Pony The Movie, Twilight Sparkle invited her new friend Tempest Shadow to stay in Ponyville, but Tempest refuses and not feeling like Ponyville as her new home. After bidding farewell to Princess Twilight, Tempest will come back to Ponyville and see Twilight again someday as she leaves Ponyville to figure out where she fits in her world. During her travels across Equestria, she makes a new reputation for herself by helping everypony who needs it, including rebuilding homes and repairing damages, caused by the Storm King's invasion. As Tempest feels unsure about how much good she's actually doing, two ponies that she helps suggest she go to the Crystal Empire, which seems to always be in some sort of crisis. Upon being given the task from Princess Cadance, Tempest arrives at the patrol office, where she reunites with one of her childhood friends Glitter Drops. Although Glitter was excited to meet her, Tempest was still bitter at her over the way they separated when they were little, due to her and Spring Rain's departure to Canterlot. Despite Glitter's attempt to make their moment together fun, Tempest wants nothing to do with her and just focuses on their assignment. After some complicates with a pony named Icy Shanks, and after a brief and bristly confrontation between him and Tempest Shadow as well as Glitter was uncertain what was with her, Tempest goes off to investigate the incident on her own, remembering how she lost her horn when she and her friends lost their ball in an ursa minor's cave. When Glitter Drops catches up with her, Tempest confronts her for supposedly abandoning her when they were little. But their dispute is interrupted when they discover a trail of fish, believing it to have been left by the culprit responsible for the recent incidents. When Tempest was searching, she comes face-to-face with a ferocious ursa minor, and she becomes paralyzed with fear, remembering the incident of how she lost her horn in the first place. She soon began to think that all the hardships she faced after losing her horn were for nothing until Glitter Drops arrived and saved her by blinding the ursa. Despite her rescue, Tempest was still unable to accept Glitter's kindness and concern as she still hold a grudge against her abandonment. Fill with memories of her past, Tempest finally explodes at Glitter Drops in anger and declares she doesn't need anyone to save her. This, however, soon caused Glitter to tearfully apologizes for what happened to Tempest when they were little and says it should've been her, not Tempest, who lost her horn when she revived she lost the ball in the cave and had been consumed with guilt ever since. The confession leaves Tempest in a state of shock and finally come to her senses that she was wrong to hold a grudge for all those years, and the two finally make amends. As Tempest and Glitter search for the ursa minor, they catch up on old times, and Tempest asks her why she and Spring Rain abandoned her and never reached out to her after leaving for magic school. Glitter Drops remembers the circumstances of their separation slightly differently, but before she can explain why they lost touch with Tempest, they find the ursa minor making wistful sounds. Glitter says that the creature is not growling in aggression; it is lost and calling out to its mother, and Tempest feels some sympathy for it. Using her magic, Glitter Drops creates a projection of an ursa major to pose as the ursa minor's mother and lead it back to its own territory. Tempest is impressed by Glitter Drops' incredible feat of magic and guides her through the snow as she concentrates. After walking some distance up the mountain, Glitter Drops releases her illusion spell, and the ursa minor reunites with its real mother. As Tempest and Glitter walk back down the mountain, Tempest asks Glitter again why she and Spring Rain never communicated with her after leaving for magic school. Glitter confesses that she and Spring Rain couldn't keep up with the advanced lessons at Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns and that she eventually dropped out in shame. Tempest realizes she and Glitter Drops have more in common that she thought, and the sun starts to rise over the Crystal Empire before the two departed. Back at the palace, Tempest reports to Princess Cadance on the events of the previous night. Knowing full well that Cadance orchestrated everything so that Tempest could reunite and reconcile with Glitter Drops, Tempest thanks her. Personality Tempest Shadow is portrayed in the film and subsequent material as cold, merciless, and spiteful as a result of losing her horn. She is obsessed with having her horn restored and isn't hesitant to use, threaten, or punish others to accomplish this. She bosses around underlings like Grubber, uses brute force on the citizens of Klugetown, takes Capper as her prisoner, and destroys Captain Celaeno's airship for insubordination. Toward the end of the film, however, being betrayed by the Storm King and saved by Twilight Sparkle causes Tempest to have such a drastic change of heart that she sacrifices herself to defeat the Storm King once and for all before be revived in flesh and blood. Though she still laments her broken horn, Tempest accepts Twilight's friendship and joins her new friends in celebrating. In other follow-up material such as The Great Princess Caper, she is also kinder toward Grubber. Appearance Tempest is a unicorn with a black coat and a magenta mane. Unlike most unicorns, her horn is completely broken, due to being a striked and attacked by an Usra, and a scar on her right eye, due being scratched by the latter. As a member of the Storm King's army, she wears black armor over her body and armor shoes over her hooves. She also wears a body suit all over her and it also covers her flank, making her cutie mark a mystery. In the credits, her body and hooves of armor were removed but she still wears her body suit. Her scar also to be appearing her left eye, probably a writing error or due to her always facing the left side of her face. She is taller than Twilight. Episodes My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 8 *School Daze - Part 1 (mentioned) Films *My Little Pony The Movie Comics Friendship is Magic * Tempest's Tale * Nightmare Knights Issue 2 Gallery Movie Screencaps Tempest Shadow coming down the gangplank.png Tempest grinning wickedly at Mane Six.png|Tempest with a grin Fizzlepop Berrytwist and her Friends Playing with a Ball.png Spring Rain and Glitter Drops Afraid of the Cave.png Fizzlepop Berrytwist Going into the Cave.png Fizzlepop Berrytwist Retrieving the Ball.png Ursa minor Appears Before Fizzlepop Berrytwist.png Fizzlepop Berrytwist Faces Down the Ursa Minor.png Tempest_Shadow's_expression_softening.png|Tempest Shadow's Redemption Twilight and Tempest look up at the Storm King MLPTM.png Twilight and Tempest about to be destroyed MLPTM.png Mane Six and Princesses Surrounded by Energy.png TeampestEnding.jpg|Tempest accepts the friendship I did tell you.png Pinkie leans her ear toward Tempest Shadow.png Tempest whispers her real name in Pinkie's ear.png|"It's... Fizzlepop Berrytwist." Twilight and Fizzlepop hoof-bump.jpg|Hoof bump Twilight's whiteboard credit.jpg Candy surrounding Fizzlepop, Grubber and the Hippogriffs.jpg|Tempest blasts the Piñata with her broken horn Fizzlepop Berrytwist dancing.png|Tempest is Dancing Comics Tempest leaving Ponyville.jpg|Tempest is leaving Ponyville as she bidding farewell to Twilight. 1789170__safe_artist-colon-andypriceart_fizzlepop berrytwist_glitter drops_tempest shadow_spoiler-colon-comic_spoiler-colon-comic68_ar.jpg|Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Glitter Drops reconcile Trivia *Tempest Shadow's scar eye and her evil personality somehow resemblance to Scar from Disney's The Lion King. *Tempest's redeem personality resemble to Kovu from Disney's The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. *Tempest is similar to Raven Queen. External Links *Tempest Shadow in Villains Wiki. Category:Female Category:Archenemy Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Animals Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Elementals Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Revived Category:Selfless Category:Suicidal Category:Remorseful Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Mysterious Category:Military Category:Rescuers Category:Unwanted Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Tragic Category:Protectors Category:Magic Category:Brutes Category:Honorable Category:Tomboys Category:Misguided Category:Game Changer Category:Forgivers Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Martial Artists Category:Normal Badass Category:Wise Category:Armored Category:Damsel in distress Category:Victims Category:Right-Hand Category:Heartbroken Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Traitor Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Former Slaves Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Stalkers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Defectors Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Dreaded Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fallen Category:False Antagonist Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Destructive Category:Heroes who survived from disasters